Anything For You
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: Saionji's psycho as ever over Anthy, whom Nanami's currently possessing. Mitsuru proves his devotion. Old ass fic :/


**Author's Note: I wrote this a _very VERY_ long time ago xD It's not very good, I just found it on my old laptop and decided to upload it. Crappy or not, there aren't enough Mitsuru fics.**

Nanami Kiryuu stared in surprise at the pink haired teen across from her. Or more so, the place where the white rose should be pinned to that teen's shirt. "I won the duel?" She questioned, lowering her dagger and sword. The pink haired female touched the place on her chest where her dueling rose should be, just as surprised as Nanami that it wasn't there. "Yes, you won…" Utena murmured softly, sounding dazed and openly disappointed.

"Yes!" Nanami declared triumphantly, sheathing both of her weapons. She clapped her hands together and grinned broadly, pointing one slender finger toward Utena. "See? I have bested you, Utena Tenjou! I've proved myself to be an even better duelist than you. Now my brother is bound to quit being so hung up on you."

Utena huffed and tossed her head back, arms crossing. "Don't get so arrogant, Nanami. This was only one duel, and it was very close. And you shouldn't have challenged me if this was just to prove yourself to Touga, this isn't a game, you know." She cast her sky blue eyes to the dark-skinned girl who stood a few feet away, hands clasped in front of her scarlet dress. "Miss Utena is correct, Nanami," she said with a clear polite voice "The duels are not just games. I am now your bride." She started to walk over to Nanami when the blonde held up her hand.

"No no Anthy, you can stay with Utena. I don't need the Rose Bride, I didn't fight this duel to get the Rose Bride. I did what I had to, I don't want the power to revolutionize the world." She spoke firmly and turned when she was done, heading for the elevator. "Hang on!" Utena cried after her, jogging over and catching Nanami by the arm. "You can't just do that! As much as I hate that Anthy is passed around like a prize, that is how these duels work and you can't just ignore the rules at your leisure." Nanami snorted and jerked her arm out of Utena's grasp, whirling to face her.

"When are you so adamant about following rules, Tenjou?" she asked in annoyance. "You're still wearing a boy's uniform."

"Which isn't really against the rules," Utena retorted impatiently. "Check it for yourself, and anyway dueling is different."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What, are you sick of Anthy or something?"

"No!" Utena snapped, restraining herself from punching Nanami's face for just for suggesting that. "But I won't go against the rules either, then I might lose Anthy for good. She's your Rose Bride now, but I'll just challenge you to another duel tomorrow and win her right back."

Nanami threw up her hands. "Are you serious? What would be the point, when I don't even want-"

"Excuse me." Anthy's soft voice cut in as she walked over, smiling pleasantly. "None of this is necessary. If Miss Nanami tells me to stay with Miss Utena, then I will. Miss Utena will still have to duel Miss Nanami for me to be her Rose Bride again, but I can stay with her, as long as that's what Miss Nanami wants."

Utena looked slightly uncertain, but Nanami smiled in satisfaction. "Ah, see that? Yes Anthy, stay with Utena…Or whoever you want really, I don't care." She shrugged and turned to leave again. Utena wanted to challenge her to another duel regardless, but for now she let the blonde teen go. She was tired from the fight, too tired to argue anymore with Nanami Kiryuu. She would just have to challenge Nanami later.

Mitsuru Tsuwabuki paced anxiously outside the elevator as he waited for Nanami to return. He knew it was unusual for there to be any serious injuries during them, but he always fretted when it came to Nanami. He couldn't help himself, he just had to worry about her. Honestly, no one else would. Though Nanami had a trio of girls that followed her around, they were no more than her minions. Not friends who would care if she was really in trouble.

Even Nanami's own brother wouldn't worry about her like Mitsuru did. The redhead was lucky enough to have a beautiful, powerful, and crafty little sister like Nanami, but he didn't give two shits. He ignored Nanami, and got annoyed with her for the stupidest of things. That pissed off the fourth grader to no end. _Touga's so ungrateful! If Nanami were my sister I'd do anything for her_, Mitsuru thought, _Well actually I'd do anything for her anyway, but she'd really notice it if I were her brother._

The opening of the elevator brought the blonde boy out of his thoughts and he looked to it urgently, a broad and relieved smile spreading on his face when Nanami stepped out of it. "Nanami! You're back!' He ran up to her excitedly. "Did you win?"

She smirked. "Of course I won, Mitsuru. Now, you have my backpack and everything, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah I do." He proudly held up the violet schoolbag. "I did your homework too, while I was waiting for you to come back."

"Just like I asked, good job." She patted him briefly on the head and began to walk home. "Come along."

He hurried after Nanami like a puppy, beaming brightly. _She actually thought I did a good job_, he told himself. _Wait till she finds out I did next week's homework too!_ He hugged her backpack closer to his chest and happily followed her all the way home.

Even though Nanami was in front of him and empty-handed, when they reached her front porch she paused to allow Mitsuru to dart in front of her. He did so and shuffled her backpack onto one shoulder, opening the door and holding it open for the blonde teen. She strode in without even thanking him, but this was routine and Mitsuru did not expect to be thanked. If Nanami did thank him, that would be the icing on the cake. He was pleased just to serve her, and be at her side. He truly would do anything for the older female, and one day he hoped she would notice.

As Mitsuru sauntered in after Nanami and closed the door, the fourth grader noticed something that alarmed him greatly. "You're bleeding!" He gasped, staring at a nick in teen's sleeve that was indeed coated with liquid ruby. "Huh?" She flexed her arm with a frown and noticed too, face falling in dismay. "Oh damn, my shirt!" She gasped and turned her back to Mitsuru, undoing the fastenings and then tossing the shirt over her shoulder before he could even comprehend what she was doing. "You know where my washing machine is, take that there and put it in. Use cold water so the blood won't stain," Nanami demanded.

"Y-Yes Nanami," said Mitsuru, picking her shirt up from the floor. He could feel his cheeks burning. Nanami had just taken her shirt off in front of him, it didn't matter that her back was to him and she was wearing a bra, this was the most of her the boy had ever seen. He turned and quickly made his way to her laundry room. Personally he was more concerned about Nanami's injury than the clothing, but if she wanted that taken care of first, so be it.

He walked back to the living room to find Nanami walking back there as well from the opposite hallway, now wearing a pale orange teeshirt. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking up to her worriedly. "Does your cut hurt?" The blonde teen shook her head and took a seat on the couch. "No, it's fine. I didn't even notice it was there until you pointed it out." Mitsuru sighed softly. "Well that's good, but maybe you should still tend to it. Just in case." He told her, concerned about possible infection.

Nanami nodded. "I think you're right. Do it for me, Mitsuru." He grinned proudly. _She'd put her very health in my hands!? Oh my gosh, that means she trusts me! Nanami really trusts me! _ Mitsuru hurried to her bathroom, a place quite familiar to him now. He went under the sink and fetched the first aid kit, hurrying back to her living room so fast he was nearly running. "I've brought the supplies." He said softly, sitting down next to her and hoping that the excitement in his voice didn't turn her off. Mitsuru didn't want Nanami to get annoyed with him for being over-eager.

"So I see," said Nanami birskly, "Carry on with it." The blonde teen held her arm out to the fourth grader. A brief glance was all it took to study the shallow cut, and then he had a cotton ball and bottle of iodine out. He dipped the cotton ball in the iodine and then gently dabbed at the cut, smiling cheerfully all the while. "Nanami, did I tell you that I did your homework for next week too?" He asked as he got a bandaid out of the box, peeling off the plastic tabs and sticking it over the minuscule wound.

"No you didn't, but that's good to hear. I'm ahead now." She grinned victoriously, seemingly pleased with herself even though it was the fourth grader who did all the work. Not that he minded at all, Mitsuru thought Nanami was at her most beautiful when she was self-gratifying. He went about packing up the first aid kit, with no help from her of course, and then took it back to its place under the sink. As he walked back to the living room, someone started to pound violently on the door. Mitsuru jumped a bit, startled by the pounding.

"What the hell!?" Nanami was off the couch in an instant, royally pissed someone had the nerve to bang on her door like that. She stomped over and opened it partly, faced with a frazzled Saionji. "You almost broke my door down, you stupid-Arrrrugh!" She was pushed back as the green haired teen forced the door fully open and stumbled in. "Nanami!" Mitsuru raced over to the blonde and braced to catch her, but she caught her own balance. "Saionji, what the hell!?" She cried, both shocked and outraged.

"You're engaged to Anthy!" The young man snarled viciously, spittle literally flying from his lips. Mitsuru was disturbed at how flat-out psychotic Saionji appeared. He looked like a rabid animal preparing to pounce on a scrap of meat. His evergreen hair splayed out behind him in tangled waves, his purple eyes flashed wildly with a sickly glimmer. One shaking finger was pointed accusingly at Nanami. "Yeah, apparently I am. What of it?" Nanami spoke as if annoyed, her arms crossed and blonde brows knitted, but Mitsuru could tell that she was unnerved by Saionji's crazed mannerisms.

"You're ridiculous if you think I'll let you take her away from me!" Saionji growled venomously. "Utena's gotten away with it for far to long, and now she's been passed along to the likes of you. Tomorrow I am getting her back. The Rose Bride will be mine, for good!" Nanami blinked and huffed in exasperation. "Fine. Take her, I really don't care, and I don't see why you're so worked up." Her own eyes narrowed. Saionji clenched his fists and lowered his hands to his sides, but didn't seem ay calmer. "Tomorrow, before classes. I challenge you to a duel!"

Mitsuru briefly wondered why Saionji just hadn't challenged Utena days before, if he was this desperate, but then it dawned on him. The green haired teen had just returned to school the day before, as he'd been kicked out…For wounding Touga in a fit of fury that was directed at Utena. Now he was challenging Nanami to a duel, in this bizarre state of his…_Can't she just say no to the duel?_ He asked himself helplessly. Nanami opened her mouth as if to protest, decided better of it and nodded. "Fine, I'll see you there." Saionji grinned in dark satisfaction. "I look forward to it!" With that, he whirled and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Nanami, he doesn't look…Right." The fourth grader murmured. "Saionji isn't right," she replied dryly. "Then why are you giving him permission to swing a sword at you?" Mitsuru regretted how blunt he was, but felt it had to be asked. Oddly, Nanami did not rebuke him for the bluntness or say something sarcastic. She looked at Mitsuru fully. "The student council has stupid rules. Refusing a duel is something you're not allowed to do. Besides, what do you think he would have done if I refused?" The boy blinked and then nodded slowly. _I won't let him hurt Nanami_, he thought, _I'll die before I let anyone hurt her. _

He borrowed Touga's rose seal. He knew it was wrong, but Mitsuru has to get to the dueling arena that night, and he needed a rose seal to do it. He'd stayed at Nanami's later than usual and sneaked into the bathroom while her redheaded playboy of a brother showered. The young blonde had quickly snatched it and made his excuses to a disinterested Nanami, hurrying off.

There was a staircase to get to the dueling arena, and that night Mitsuru walked all the way up it. By the time he reached it, he was out of breath and exhausted but thought it was worth the walk. He laid on his back and look up at the castle that floated above, sighing drowsily. "That can't be a real castle, can it?" He asked himself out loud. "Can't be…Must be an illusion." He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him. It was his plan to sleep there. He wasn't allowed in the arena since he wasn't a member of the student council, but no one was around at night to tell him not to go. But he had to go, because tomorrow Nanami would be facing a psycho with a sword. And Mitsuru could not let anything happen to her.

* * *

The blonde duelist gasped and leapt backwards, blocking Saionji's slash at her with her own sword and wincing as the power he put into the swipe pushed against her. Anthy stood in the background quietly, watching with her politely vacant emerald eyes. Nanami grit her teeth and pulled back her sword, twisting to avoid being pieced by Saionji's blade and whirling to block another blow by him. "You've already won!" She shouted at him, uneasiness filling her. It was true, he sliced the pale yellow rose over her chest over two minutes ago.

"That doesn't matter!" He spat and lifted his weapon high over his head. "I need to eliminate you! You and every other duelist, to make sure Anthy will always be mine. Mine and mine alone!" Nanami's eyes widened and Saionji swung down. The sound of ripping clothes and flesh filled the air, followed by a soft cry. Nanami dropped her sword and dagger. She head them both clatter to the ground and closed her eyes as the pain shot into her.

…The pain of hitting the stone ground? Her eyes flew open and she rolled over, looking up from where Mitsuru had shoved her to the ground. The boy was still standing, crimson spilling from a wide gash across his torso. Saionji away a few steps, staring in disbelief and whipping his blade to the side, Mitsuru's blood flying from it. "W-Where did you come from?" The evergreen haired teen looked sharply from side to side, as if expecting to see others who weren't supposed to be there.

Mitsuru smiled at Nanami briefly, blood rolling down from the corners of his mouth. "I told you I'd always be there for you." He said softly, and then did something that would have made Nanami gape, if she wasn't already gaping. He picked her sword up from the ground and lunged at the crazed Saionji, who was still searching in panic for others who weren't there. The green haired teen didn't have any time to move before the fourth grader impaled him through the chest.

The blood that followed was almost like rose petals scattering and Saionji staggered back. His scream was more like a animal's infuriated caterwaul. All this happened in moments, the events unfolding before Nanami's very eyes in seconds and she found she still could not speak. Then Mitsuru's legs gave way and she found herself upright on her knees, catching him as he fell. Saionji also fell, the sword still stuck through him, but of course that psychopath was of no concern to her now. The bleeding child in her arms was.

"Mitsuru…" She spoke finally with disbelief, and though her eyes were already the size of saucers they widened more at the amount of liquid ruby that gushed from the wound that was supposed to be inflicted on her. "You're okay, right Nanami? He didn't hurt you at all? I wasn't too late?" His surprisingly limpid eyes searched her worriedly. Even now, she was his only concern. "I'm fine. But you're not, so shut up. Save your strength," she said stiffly, glancing to the elevator. He needed help, but could he handle being moved that much? No, probably not.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Nanami. I was so scared that I wasn't fast enough." He heaved an uneven sigh. "I thought I told you not to talk. I'm going to go get you help now, okay Mitsuru?" She started to carefully lift him off her lap, but the stricken look he gave her stopped her dead. "What is it?"

"Please don't go." He begged her softly, appearing almost fearful. Nanami bit her lip and then it occurred to her that Anthy was still around. She turned her gaze to the Rose Bride, who hadn't moved a muscle or changed her expression since entering the arena. "Anthy, go get some help!" the haughty blonde demanded. Anthy nodded and left just like that, and Nanami didn't bother to wonder why she hadn't done so of her own accord earlier. "I won't go," She told Mitsuru with uncharacteristic gentleness, brushing her fingers gently through his hair. She only noticed then that they were stained with his blood.

"Thank you, Nanami." The boy smiled softly and visibly relaxed. "No," said Nanami. "Thank you, you saved me." She continued brushing her bloody fingers through his hair as he beamed up at her. Mitsuru's smile widened in elation, and a single happy tear slid down his proud face. "I did, and you noticed me. You really…Noticed me." They were the last things he ever said.


End file.
